The invention relates to debris collectors or pick-up devices and in particular to devices for collecting items from lawns, specifically, a leaf and other debris picking device that also discharges the collected debris into a bag for ready disposal.
Numerous types of debris collectors exist in the prior art that operate as lawn brooms, lawn sweepers, and other similar characterizations. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in the manner of the operation in order to make it more efficient.
It is to be noted that the present invention actually is capable of collecting more than just leaves from a lawn. It will collect leaves, pine needles, cut grass, and other debris as well. Hereinafter the term "leaf-picker" is to be understood to include any of the aforesaid debris, such as, but not limited to, cut grass, pine needles, and other such debris.
The present invention operates without any suction or vacuum action to induce the leaves into the device. It operates by the movement of the rake-like members within an off-center drum.
The present invention is presented as a manually pushed or operated device. It is to be understood it could as well be mechanized to operate by a motorized means, electrical or fuel powered.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger that removes debris from a lawn by mechanical means.
It is another object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger that operates without the use of a vacuum or suction means.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger that uses rake-like members for the initial movement of debris from the lawn toward the mechanism for moving the debris into the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger with an offset drum in relation to the shaft of the rake-like members as a means for clearing the leaves from the rake-like members.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger with a disposable bag mounted thereon to receive and hold the debris for easy disposal.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a debris picker and bagger that moves the collected debris vertically upward and then into a disposable bag mounted to the upper side of the mechanism for storage until disposal.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.